Starfire's enemy
by StarfireRocks
Summary: Starfire is stalked within Titans Tower by an enemy the Titans don't know about. Starfire seems to think that this enemy is going to kill her. But will it? What will being on the brink of death reveal about Starfire's feelings for her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Okay** readers, this story may not make sense at first but. . . all I can say is that Starfire had an enemy. If you do not like when Starfire gets hurt, I advise you NOT to read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I would give (almost) anything to though. . .**

I screamed loudly, and I could feel myself trembling violently. "Starfire what is it? Report!" demanded Robin's voice from my communicator. I squeezed my eyes shut and clamped my hands over my ears tightly. But still I could see it through my eyelids, I could still here its terrible, wheezing breath. I shook my head, beginning to hyperventilate. No, It couldn't be here. It was gone. It was never coming back. But It had, and I had seen It. It had been here, in the Tower. It was looking for me.

I heard a noise behind me. I spun around but saw nothing but shadows. I wasn't fooled. I knew It could blend in with the shadows almost seamlessly. The only thing I didn't know, was how it had gotten into the Tower. I had, myself, made altercations to Cyborg's security system so that it made it pratically impossibe for It to get in. But it had, and now, now it was going to kill me.

There was a scuttling coming from my left, I screamed again before I stuffed my fist into my mouth. _No, no I will not cry out like a baby Narhf. I am a Tamaranean warrior, and shall face this monster with bravery. And if I should die by Its hand, then I shall do so with honour. _I repeated this to myself as I heard the noise again from my other side. I swallowed and breathed deeply. I lowered my hand from my mouth and stood straight. "Come out and fight me, monster!" I cried out to the dark room. Lightening flashed outside, lighting up all but the farthest corners of the training room. I saw a dark figure slither quickley into the coener. "Only cowards hide in the shadows in the face of a fight." I growled. I heard a loud hissing, and figured that It had had enough with the games. The hissing grew louder as It creeped, unseen, closer to me. "Come into the light, clor'bag," I challenged. I could sense that the fight was nearing, so I wiped the sweat from my brow, and hoisted the heavy sword out of the holder on my side. "_sssrrghh_" came the bone-chilling, gurgling hiss. I raised the sword and shoulder level and stood eith my feet apart. A figure loomed out of the darkness, towering over me. It reached out, and my blood ran cold. I broke out in a petrified sweat. I felt my skin heat, and I started breathing in quick pants. The figure stalked closer, and I could feel Its acrid breath against my face. I screamed once more as I swung the sword at the monster. I felt the weapon collide with something hard, it clanged loudly and caused me to stagger backwards. "No..." I gasped, before falling to the ground. It slashed down, I felt a searing pain across my wrist, causing my sword to fly out of my grip. I looked up fearfully, into the glowing red eyes of the monster. "Please. . .no" I sobbed. Tears spilled out of my eyes, and once they started, they wouldn't stop. "_Some warrior you are,_" came the taunting voice, echoeing throughout my mind. The voice hurt, giving me a pounding headache. I grit my teeth and forced the tears to stop. I shut my eyes as the figure slashed down once again, this time hitting Its mark. I screamed in agony and could hear my friends' footsteps coming closer, yet still too far away.

I lay, half-conscious on the floor. I realize vaguely that It was gone. I could really only focus on the numbing pain, radiating throughout my entire body. I couldn't move, but I saw that my sword, bent out of shape, on the other side of the room, and my communicator just a few inches out of reach. I tried to raise myself off the ground, but gasped from the pain and flopped back down onto my stomach. "Starfire, where are you? Are you okay?" crackled Ravens voice from my communicator. _Raven, I bet you sense my impending death, do you not? I wonder if you had a vision of this. . . _I thought to myself.

"Star? Starfire, are you there?" came _another_ anxious voice. _Ah, Beast Boy. I wonder if you shall stop being joyful after I am gone? I hope not. You always reminded me of a younger brother, and I hope you never change._ I thought, finding it harder to hold on to my train of thought.

**"**Starfire, lil' lady, answer us! Please, girl!" begged Cyborg from the other end of my communicator. _Cyborg, please do not become withdrawn after my death. You are much like a protective older brother, and I hope you shall not sink into the depression. _From then on, I found it hard to organize my thoughts into coherent sentences. But there was still one more Titan.

"Starfire? Starfire?! Answer me, please! Starfire!" came the frantic cry of my leader. _Oh Robin, how I hope you do not withdraw from our friends too much when I am no longer here. I wish I could see you one last time. Robin. . . I love you._

**Kay, thoughts? Should I continue? Any ideas on what 'It' may be?! Please, won't somebody answer?! pwease? :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this is my second chapter! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran through the hallways of Titans Tower, franticly looking for their missing friend. They had checked half the Tower already, and there was still no sign of Starfire. The Titans were running towards the Hangar when they heard a piercing scream. It was the third one they had heard that night. Their heads snapped up, they froze and waited with held breath for another sound. When there was nothing, Robin tensley spoke into his communicator, asking if Starfire was okay. There was no answer.

Raven didn't show it, _couldn't _show it, but she was worried for her friend. Raven had had a strange premonition when she had woken up this morning, and now had a sinking feeling that something was going to happen to Starfire. Raven closed her eyes and called out to Starfire with telepathy. _Starfire? Are you there? What's happening?_ Raven awaited an answer from her best friend, but recieved nothing. Raven swallowed and opened her eyes again. She pulled out her communicar. _Please Azar, let her answer. _Raven prayed silently, before asking urgently, "Starfire? Where are you? Are you okay?" The only response she got was static. _Starfire, please, please be okay. . ._

Beast Boy watched his friends. Cyborg looked angry, and had his hands clenched into fists. Robin was gripping his communicator like it was a lifeline. Raven was standing straight, no emotion on her face. Starfire. . . well, Starfire wasn't there. Beast Boy breathed deeply, trying not to think about what could be happening to Starfire. He bit his lip, his fang breaking the skin. _C'mon Star, where are you? You have to be okay Star. Your the best of us, if you get hurt . . . _Beast Boy's thoughts trailed off. He drew out his tofu-reeking communicator. He spoke into it, not paying attention to what he was saying, just hoping he would get a reply. Nothing. Wait, there was _something_! _It sounds like, like a body falling! No way. . . _Beast Boy hoped against all hope that his suspiciousons were wrong. _Please be okay._

Cyborg was furious. Furious at the Tower's security. Furious at this new, mysterious enemy. Furious at himself. He growled and punched his fist into his palm. He should've known there was something up with the security. He should've known what was wrong with Starfire, he was the one everyone went to with their problems. Well, unless they went to Star. Cyborg grabbed his communicator from the compartment in his arm, and thought about what he was going to say. Was he going to be prepared for the answer he got, _if _he got an answer. Why should he? None of the others had. "Starfire? Lil' lady, answer us! Please girl!" he begged anyway. Cyborg was suddenly aware that he wasn't expecting an answer. He also realized that they hadn't heard another scream in a while. The half-robot jumped when static came over his communicator. He held it up close to his ear, straining to listen. "_Friends. . ."_came a weak and croaking voice. Cyborg's heart stopped, and he almost fell over, for his knees had gone weak. _Star? Was that you? Does this mean your okay? Please. . ._ He waited for another sound, but there was nothing. _No, no, we're too late. . . We're too late. . ._

Robin stood still, not moving a muscle. He didn't say a word. He held his black and yellow communicator a foot away from his nose, hoping to hear a cheerful voice come through, saying: _Friends, where are you? I have made my home made Glorb! We must do the hanging out! _But, of course no such thing happened. Robin knew that his teammates were worried about Starfire too, but not like Robin. Robin. . . was Starfire's best friend. They had a special bond. Not like him and Raven, that was strictly friendship. Wait, does that mean he felt more than friendship for Star? . . . yes. Yes, he did. Now he just had to find her. He spoke into his communicator, not knowing what he was saying, just knowing what he _wanted _to say: _Starfire, please be okay. Nothing can happen to you, because. . . because I love you. _Robin finally realized something. He knew where Starfire was.

**So, I know my chapters are short, and your probably getting frustrated, but hang in there! Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD CHAPTER! I know my chapters are short, but. . . I don't know! Its the reason why its genre is Suspense! (not really but. . .) **

**I don't know if we have to put the disclaimer in every chapter. . . (will someone tell me?) **

**I DO NOT OWN THE TOTALLY AWESOME TEEN TITANS!**

After Robin had informed the three other Titans of where he thought Starfire was, they took off, hoping that their leader was right, and praying they weren't too late. Robin lead them up to the hallway that contained the bedrooms, past the OPS centre, and to the Training Room. They paused in front of the door, scared of what they would find on the side. Raven took a deep breath and accessed the code to open the sliding door. The Titans took a step inside the dark room, all of them holding their breath. Cyborg flicked on the lights, revealing an almost empty training room. Almost, but not quite.

Starfire lay on her stomach, right leg bent up to her stomach, and her left arm outstretched reaching for, what the Titans assumed, her broken communicator. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was ghostly pale. There was a patch of half dried blood surrounding her unmoving body. Starfire wasn't wearing her uniform, instead she had on a purple, almost sports-bra type thing, and short bright green shorts. Raven covered her mouth with her hand, Cyborg staggered backwards and Beast Boy covered his eyes. None of them let out a sound. Robin, from the outside, seemed to have no reaction. What the team could only suspect though, was that even though his face was like stone, and he was breathing evenly, on the inside, he was screaming. Screaming as loud as he could. He woodenly walked towards the prone alien, flinching slightly when his boots slipped in the blood. Robin knelt beside Starfire, checking her pulse. Nothing, he felt nothing, but, then. . .

When Beast Boy had first seen Starfire in the training room, his mind had froze. He kept thinking that this had to be the alien's idea of a terrible joke. However, when he finally accepted the fact that it was real, he covered his eyes, trying to block out the image, but too late, the scene had already been branded into his mind. _That wasn't. . . that _couldn't _be. . . no . . . _Beast Boy tried to form a full sentence in his head, but he couldn't think around the image of his close friend lying in her own blood. _She, Star, she's gonna be okay. . . of course she is. . . We'll get her to the Med Bay, and Raven can heal her. . . she'll be okay. . ._ At that point, Robin had knelt down and checked for Starfire's pulse. Beast Boy held his breath. Robin seemed to grow paler, and Beast Boy saw his masked eyes widen. After that, Beast Boy broke down in sobs. _She'll be okay. . . She'll be. . . Oh, Starfire, please, you _can't _leave us. . . please. . ._

Raven had felt like screaming when she saw Starfire. The only reason she didn't was because she was wise enough to cover her mouth. At least she could save her teammates hearing, just not Starfire. Raven should have _known_ something like this would happen. She had _felt _a warning went she woke up. Now, she could only think of her best friend, who may or may not be alive. _Stop it Raven! I need to get my emotions under control, even though Starfire. . . No! Calm down, calm, calm. . . _Raven saw Robin check Starfire's pulse, saw him pale and felt his emotions swirling around her. _Shock. . . anger. . . pain. . . that can only mean. . . no, please, please no. . . _The dark girl saw her leader turn towards his team. There was a strange look on him. He wasn't happy, but not grief-stricken either. _Starfire. . . please don't be dead. . . _

Cyborg saw Starfire, but couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, didn't _want _to understand. But you can't avoid reality forever, so when the realization finally hit him that his friend was hurt, _really _hurt, it caused him to stagger back, unable to breathe properly for some reason. Cyborg couldn't stand to focus on the blood surrounding her, so instead he studied her face, searching for an expression, anything to indicate she was aware of them. All he saw was a calmness that almost made her seem like she was sleeping. _Oh Star, what happened to you? Why didn't you tell one of us that someone was after you? I just hope we get the chance to ask you. You. . . you'll wake up, right? You have to. . . please. . . _Robin turned to them, and though Cyborg couldn't read his facial expression, he snuck a peak at the one who could. Raven's eyes were closed and she was standing stiffly. What made Cyborg plummet into despair though, was that everything within close proximity to Raven was quickley being destroyed. _No. . . _"Titans, Starfire. . . she, she . . . I can't. . ." Robin trailed off. _Please. . . no. . . not Starfire. . ._

"Titans, Starfire, when I checked for a pulse, I didn't feel anything. Or at least, I thought I didn't. Really, it was just too faint to notice at first. She's hurt badly, but she's alive, for now."

**Alrighty then. Oh, and I would like to thank my very first reviewer! I am not going to put their name unless they give me permission to, but I think they know who they are, so . . . (takes deep breath) THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER FOR STARFIRE'S ENEMY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is my fourth chapter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner but I had homework like you wouldn't believe! I would like to say that I really appreciate the enthusuastic review I recieved for the third chapter, and I would also like to say that the suspense was supposed to (hypothetically) kill you! Yay reviewers!

I do not own Teen Titans, if I did I would of done more Starfire episodes!

After the Titans had gotten over their disbelieving shock, they had rushed Starfire to the Med Bay. Robin and Beast Boy were currently outside the Med room, for Raven and Cyborg had ordered them out. Robin was pacing in front of the door, and Beast Boy was sat on the floor, head in his hands. Both boys were waiting to hear about Starfire, both hoping it would be good news.

Beast Boy couldn't stand. If he did, he would fall. Fall into despair, and keep falling until he reached depression. Images kept flashing at high speed in his mind. Starfire smiling. Starfire cooking. Starfire as she was this morning. Starfire being attacked by an unidentified _thing_. Starfire surrounded by her own blood. _No, stop please. . . she'll be alright. Raven'll take care of her, right? She's hurt so badly. . . what if. . . if she dies. . . she won't! Starfire won't die, she _can't _die. . . we'll be broken without her. . ._ Beast Boy took a great shuddering breath, letting out a sob. He lifted his head from his hands, instead resting it against the wall. Beast Boy's eyes followed Robin as he paced. _What about Robin? If Star. . . leaves. . .we'll all be broken, but Robin loves her. We all love her, but as a close sister, not like Robin. The Titans won't have life anymore. Please Starfire. . . your like a big sister, don't die. . . you _can't_. . .please. . ._

Robin had to keep moving. If he didn't he would dwell in his thoughts. When he moved, he could outrun them. Almost. The picture of Starfire lying in the training room kept circling around in his mind. Robin tried to keep his thoughts on who her attacker may be, but the sound of Starfire's scream bounced around in his mind. _What was that thing? Why was it after Star, why did It wan't to kill her? Did it succeed? Why didn't Starfire tell us, tell _me_? Starfire, please be okay. . . you _will_ be okay, you will survive! You have to, because. . . I need to have the chance to say I love you. . .please don't die. . ._

Raven and Cyborg were in the Med Bay, treating Starfire, or at least trying to. To be honest, Cyborg didn't know where to start. Raven was meditating in the corner, attempting to keep Starfire's life energy inside her. Cyborg was bent over his alien friend, checking her tempture and pulse. She was cold, very cold. Cyborg tensed as he felt her faint pulse. It was almost non existant. The half robotic teen jerked his hand back and turned away from the still Starfire. The Tamaranean was still deathly pale, her hair standing out vividly. She seemed frail somehow, as if the merest touch would break her into a million pieces. Starfire had a peaceful look on her face, though it was somewhat disturbed by the specks of blood on her cheek. Her clothes were ripped and torn. There was a long and deep looking wound stretching from her side to her middle back. Cyborg couldn't stand it. How could someone hurt Starfire like this? _Why did it have to be Star? What has Star done to anyone to deserve this? Nothing! And yet, and yet she might. . . might. . . die. Die. Starfire might die. She can't though. Nothing would be right if she was gone. We would all lose it without Star. She's like a little sister, a sister to everybody. . . she can not die. . . we won't let her. . . _I _won't let her. Just hang on lil' lady. You'll be fine, you have to be. . ._ Cyborg double checked Starfire's heartbeat and made sure to check her vitals before he began treating her wounds. There was something strange about her vitals. . . is that. . . no it couldn't be. . . Cyborg spun around and franticly started fumbling with machines. "Raven! RAVEN! Its Star! Somethings wrong. . ."

Raven sat, meditating intensley. She couldn't lose concentration, if she did, Starfire would die. Raven took a deep breath, her eyes were closed, and chanted quietly to herself. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . . " Would Starfire be okay? Would Raven be able to keep this up long enough for Cyborg to help her? _Starfire will be fine. Concentrate on keeping her alive. You'll keep this up as long as need be. Starfire has to be fine. Otherwise. . . I'll lose whatever control over my emotions I have. . . Beast Boy will stop being Beast Boy. . . Cyborg will be consumed with anger and will withdraw from us. . . Robin. . . The Titans wouldn't survive. Starfire has to be okay . . . please. . . _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . ." It was working. Raven was focusing all of her energy onto saving Starfire's life. . . then it broken. Raven heard Cyborg yelling her name. She felt a wave of annoyance begin to break her concentration. Until she heard Starfire's name. "Somethings wrong!" Raven's eyes flew open at Cyborg's voice, and she jumped to her feet. "What is it? What's wrong with Starfire?!" she demanded of Cyborg. He looked frantic, panic was sparkling in his eyes. "Raven . . . I-I think Starfire. . . we can't save her. . . " Cyborg choked out. _No. . . not Starfire. . . she's like a sister. . . she can't. . . please. . ._

Starfire felt as if she was floating. All she could remember was pain, and voices, then. . . darkness. . . Enough. She didn't want to remember, it hurt to try. Starfire was calm, she felt different, but that was okay. She was surrounded by darkness, but was kept from being covered by it with a glowing green barrier. Starfire let out a quiet breath, and smiled slightly. _It is so peaceful here. Perhaps I shall stay. I wonder if my friends are here as well. . ._ A barrage of memories flooded the Titan, making her cry out in shock. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, her sword, her broken communicator, _It_. . . Starfire felt a pressure form against her chest. She was finding it hard to breathe. . . It felt like there was only one way out. There was a patch of cool darkness, relief from the suffocating memories. As Starfire was about to enter the darkness, she heard a voice yelling. . . _Who is that? I know that voice. . ._ Cyborg. She heard Raven's voice now join Cyborg's. Starfire wished they would stop. The sound of their shouting was giving her a headache. Starfire quickley let the darkness cover her, shutting out the sounds and images. The green barrier that was keeping the darkness away flickered but did not go out. Starfire wasn't floating anymore, she was flying. She didn't feel peaceful, instead she felt as if she were waiting for something. _Waiting for what?_ Starfire wandered absentmindedly. She would just have to wait and see.

**Alright then. Fourth chapter done. I know some of you will want to kill me for the suspense, but the genre is SUSPENSE! I gotta put the name of my favrouite reviewer, but if they don't like it, please tell me and I'll get rid of it. But, special thanx to WE-ARE-SHER-LOCKED! U R AWESOME! Again, tell me if you want your name gone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! This is my. . . fifth chapter, I think. Its kinda hard to keep track! I hope you like it, and you guys are great with your reviews! Seriousley! You're kinder than my friends! Jeesh! I hope you like it, and just know that I will reveal what It is in if not the next chapter than the one after that! So do not give up on this story! And for those awesome reviewers, YAY! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: Ummm. . . I do not own Teen Titans. (But I seriousley envy them, and yet hate them for cancelling it!) **

Cyborg and Raven had called Robin and Beast Boy into the medical room, needing all the help they could get. Robin and Beast Boy had instantly demanded to know what was wrong, but neither Raven nor Cyborg would answer them, leaving the two to suspect the worse.

Beast Boy was standing in a corner, wanting to know what was happening, but doubting he could help in anyway. So instead he observed the others. Cyborg, his best friend, was shouting a bunch of medical lingo to Raven, lingo of which Beast Boy didn't understand a word of. Raven was leaning over Starfire, responding to Cyborg with nods or shakes of the head. Robin was right beside Cyborg, obviousley getting in the way, but determind not to move until he got answers. Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. Why didn't Robin understand that he needed to let them help Starfire? Why didn't they tell them anything? Why did Beast Boy have to be so useless? _It's not fair! Starfire's my friend and I can't do a single thing to help her! If it was me lying there instead of Star, she would be helping me every way she could. While I can do nothing for her. _Beast Boy knew the best thing to do would be to let Cyborg and Raven work without disturbance. So he strode over to his leader, changing into gorilla form along the way. Gorilla Beast Boy pinned Robin's arms behind his back, dragging him away from the others. "Stop it Beast Boy! Let me GO! I have to help Starfire! Don't you understand? Don't you care at all?!" Robin yelled, his words making Beast Boy growl. Of course he understood! He wanted to help Starfire as much as Robin did. But he knew they at least couldn't do anything. Robin continued to shout at him, and Beast Boy fought to keep his beast self of emerging. Through his struggle, Beast Boy saw Raven stiffen, then relax. . .

Cyborg was sure he was shouting, but he wasn't paying attention. He knew Raven was replying to whatever he was yelling, but he couldn't make sense of her answers. Cyborg realized that Robin was standing next to him, blocking his way. "Tell me Cyborg!" He heard his leader demand. Tell him what? All Cyborg knew was that he had to help Star. . . Suddenly green arms encased the furious masked Titan, pulling him away. Cyborg rushed to Starfire's side, opposite of Raven. Cyborg checked her pulse before inspecting her wound. Weak, very weak. . . _Hang in there Star, we're gonna help you. . . _Cyborg started to treat the gash on her side, feeling a little lost. _You won't leave us Starfire. . . You won't leave us. . . _The half robotic teen's scanner, which was monitoring Starfire's pulse, started to show a different reading. Cyborg stopped cleaning the Tamaranean's wound and stared dumbfounded at the scanner screen. "Raven. . . stop. . . somethings changed. . . " he whispered hoarsley, just loud enough for the empath to hear. Raven looked up, read the scanner and stiffened, before letting out a bout of breath. . .

At the sound of Cyborg's hoarse whisper Raven looked up, terrified that they had lost the fight, that Starfire was. . . But Cyborg didn't look as if something like that had happened. He just looked. . . surprised. Raven realized he was staring at the scanner on his arm, and looked down to read it. At first she stiffened, only processing that Starfire's heartbeat pattern had changed. But once she read it properly she relaxed and exhaled in a gust. "Is that. . . are you sure? But that means. . ." Raven trailed off, looking at Cyborg. He looked at her, then without warning he swung her around in a hug that could rival Starfire's bone crushing ones. Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, who was still restraining Robin and smiled, unable to prevent herself from showing emotion. _Starfire, you're going to be okay. We won't break after all. . . _

Robin knew he had to stop yelling at Beast Boy. He knew that it wasn't his friends fault. He just had to express his frustration of not being able to help Starfire. The funny thing? If Starfire saw how he was acting towards their friends, she would be appalled. Starfire thought friendship was the most important thing in the world. She didn't believe in keeping things from her closed his eyes and finally fell quiet. He waited until he felt Beast Boy hesitatingly release him, before he opened his eyes. Robin saw Beast Boy looking at Raven, back in his human form. Robin quickley glanced over at Raven, hoping that Starfire was alright. What Robin saw shocked him. Raven was smiling a smile that was Starfire worthy, and Cyborg was bent over Starfire, but even at the angle Robin was at he could see the smile on his friends face, and the relief in his eyes. _So. . . so Starfire's okay. . . she's alive? She's not going to die? We. . . she. . . she'll be okay. . ._

Starfire felt as if whatever she was waiting for was going to happen soon. The green barrier was brighter than ever, and this confused her. Before she could think about this for too long however, voices started echoeing throughout her mind. _Is that. . . Raven? And. . . Cyborg? That sounds like friends Beast Boy and Robin! Why are they so loud? What are they saying? _Starfire wanted to cover her ears, but she found she couldn't move. That pressure on her chest was back, and she felt light headed. _What is. . . happening?_ Starfire realized that the darkness was creeping closer to her. But this time she hesitated before accepting it. She no longer trusted it, no longer felt as if it was a good. Maybe, maybe it was a good thing to hear her friends voices. As she was fighting against the darkness Starfire noticed that the green barrier which had been shining so brightly before, was now almost impossible to see. _Where are my friends? Why can I hear them but not see them? Is it. . . because of the darkness? _Starfire managed to back up as the darkness reached her feet. _No. . . I do not believe I wish to join the darkness anymore. I wish to be back with my friends. . ._ Starfire gasped as the green barrier shone so brightly that it became hard to look at. "Star. . . Starfire?" came a faint echo-y voice. "Friends. . . " Starfire was surprised to hear that her voice was weak and whisper-y. She began to feel very tired, and her surroundings grew blurred. Before she passed out, Starfire thought she saw a flash of red, green, blue, purple, and black. . .

**How do you like it? My friends say my chapters are getting worse. I know, nice right? Anyway. . . yeah. Don't forget to review, and DO NOT GIVE UP ON IT YET! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this story is longer than I thought it would be! That's probably because my chapters are so short! Sorry about last chapter's sentences missing words. I write the chapters on a word document before uploading them here, so that's why. Sorry, I'll try and check to make sure there's no more mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: Do I seriousley need to keep writing this? Really?! Ugh. Fine, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! **

Starfire still had a serious wound on her side, one that needed to be treated immediatley, but her friends were just relieved that she wasn't on the brink of death anymore. They were all celebrating in their own way. Raven kept her hood down and had a small smile only those close to her would notice. Beast Boy was typical Beast Boy, a big goofy smile plastered on his face and cracking numerous terrible jokes. Cyborg was also smiling, his one human eye twinkling as he worked on Starfire's injury. Robin, being Robin, kept his expression carefully blank. If his teammates could see if eyes though, they would see the relief and pure joy the boy wonder felt. The Titans leader was currently sitting beside Starfire's bed, watching her face for any sign of consciousness. Starfire stirred, causing all the Titans except Cyborg to jump.

Cyborg was inspecting Starfire's injury carefully. As long as it was treated properly and quickley, it shouldn't be life threatening. He finished cleaning and disinfecting the wound, before gathering the equipment necessary for stitches (**Making this up as I go along. . .**) No matter how much he tried, Cyborg couldn't keep the smile off his face. Granted, he wasn't trying very hard. Through all the worry and excitment that had accured, Cyborg had almost forgotten that someone or some_thing_ that wanted Star dead was still on the loose, possibly still in the Tower. His smile faded and the happiness that was sparkling in his eyes became replaced with deep worry and concern. _When Star wakes up we'll have to ask her what happened. What's after her. . . why she didn't tell us. . . Didn't she trust us at all? Was she just trying to protect us? No, not even Starfire could be that naive. . . she would've known that we could handle whatever It is. Could we though? Starfire couldn't. . .it would help if we knew what It was. We'll just have to wait until Star wakes up. . ._ With that Cyborg focused his thoughts once more onto what he was doing. He was almost finished when he felt Starfire stirr slightly, making the others start. Cyborg kept steady as he finished, not wanting to mess up. After he cleaned up he, and the others, watched Starfire, waiting. . .

Raven was feeling. . . strange. It was a good strange. A strange that she slowly realized was happiness. Yes, she had felt happy before. It had just been awhile. Certainly the last time had been before the whole Trigon incident. Raven kept her hood down because Starfire was always saying she should keep it down, and Raven thought that should be the first thing Starfire sees her like. Sentimental maybe, but Raven didn't care. All she cared about was that her friend was going to be okay. Raven breathed deeply, feeling content. At least she _did_ before she saw Cyborg's expression darken. Raven's first thought was that something had gone she quickley ruled that out. _If there was something wrong with Starfire, Cyborg wouldn't be keeping quiet. He would be yelling at all of us while helping treat whatever her problem was. I'm sure she's fine._ So Raven started reeling off a list in her head of what could dampen the cybernetic teens mood. _Starfire's attacker. . . of course! That's what Cyborgs worrying about! How could I forget? That reminds me, Starfire will have a lot to answer to when she wakes up. . . Bet she won't like that. I understand about keeping secrets. We all do. But this is different. Starfire was so close to. . . dying. She should've told us, she should've. . . Enough. Starfire will be okay, that's all that matters. . ._ Raven had stopped smiling, but still had her hood down. She saw Starfire stirr, startling her. Raven held her breath as Starfire breathed slowly making no other movement until. . .

Beast Boy was smiling insanely. He wasn't paying attention as he rattled off another joke that nobody listened to. "So a guy goes to a bakery. . ." Beast Boy was just trying to fill the expectant silence. He didn't want Starfire to wake up to a room of quiet friends. The green Titan doubted Starfire would understand his jokes, but at least she would appreciate them. "The guy asks for a white loaf of bread. . ." Beast Boy was thinking over the past events, reliving the panic of searching for his friend. . . "The baker says 'Sorry we've only got wheat." The gut twisting fear as he awaited a response on his communicator. . . "So the guy says, 'That's okay, I've got my bike outside.'" The terrible guilty feeling as he saw Starfire's bloodied body. . . The feeling of uselessness of not knowing what attacked Star. . . The attacker! They still didn't know who or what it was! _If I knew, It wouldn't stand a chance. Against any of us. Nobody hurts Star and gets away with it. At least not for long. Starfire will tell us when she wakes up. I hope Robin will at least let her rest for awhile before grilling her with questions. _Beast Boy's thought stumbled to a halt as he saw Starfire stirr quietly. He tensed, waiting for her to wake up. Starfire seemed to mumble something that sounded vaguely like 'friends...' Beast Boy saw her hand move slightly, and then. . .

Robin sat beside Starfire, holding himself back from shaking Starfire awake. He wanted her to wake up, but was he ready to question her? If, no _when_, he did she would surely relive everything. Could he live with that knowledge? Yes. Starfire needed to tell them. _When she wakes up, I'll wait for a while, letting her get comfortable and orientate herself. Then I'll ask her what attacked her. _Robin decided that that was the best course of action. Starfire stirred, causing Robin to jump, and turn to her, hoping yet dreading her to wake up. Starfire's hand twitched slightly, it brushed against Robin's, for his hand was lying close to hers on the bed. She mumbled something, and Robin had to strain to catch it. "_My. . . friends. . ._" The Titans leader held his breath, waiting for another movement, another sound, _anything_, but there was nothing. Then, when Robin was starting to turn red for lack of oxegyn, Starfire's eyes cracked open, revealing beautiful emerald orbs. . .

Starfire was falling. She was falling through the darkness, but none of it actually touched her. The green barrier fell along with her, but it had shrunk, so now it could only cover one hand. Starfire started to speculate this, but before she could come to a conclusion, she landed. It didn't hurt, there was just an odd sensation of emerging from a pool of cold water. It took awhile for Starfire to straighten out her thoughts. Once she did, she didn't open her eyes. Not yet. Instead, she listened, and listened carefully. She could hear the sound of someone breathing close to her, the rustle of light footsteps, and the insistant beeping of a machine. . . All Starfire could focus on though, was the breathing beside her. She moved her hand on that side slightly, and felt it brush against something. The breathing stopped. Starfire realized who the sounds must be coming from, and forced words out through her stiff lips. "My friends. . ." At least, that was what she meant to say. Instead it came out as "Mua . . . fwinnds. . ." Starfire fell quiet as she finally noticed the pain that was laced throughout her body. Her wrist hurt quite a bit, and she had an amazing headache. The thing that hurt the most however, was her side. It was like fire, burning along a line starting from her stomach to the middle of her back. It didn't stop there, it spread tendrils up her back too. Starfire forced her eyes open a crack, enough to see but not enough to be blinded by whatever light there was. It didn't help. It seemed there was only one light on, and it was right above her bed. White spots danced in her vision for a few seconds, before the scene focused. She was in the Med Bay of the Tower, Starfire decided. She saw Cyborg on her left, staring at her with worry, but there was happiness underneath. Raven stood behind him, she had her hood down, which was a pleasant surprise. Beast Boy was grinning broadly, standing at the foot of her bed. Robin was sitting beside her, closer than her other friends. There was a concerned smile on his face, and Starfire could hear him exhale in a gust. _So it was Robin's breathing I heard next to me. And Raven's footsteps. . . _Starfire blinked and then opened her eyes wider. "Fr-ien-ds?" She tried to say, but her voice was hoarse and broken. Cyborg handed her a glass of water from her bedside table. She took a huge gulp before thanking him. "You scared us lil' lady." Cyborg stated to break the uneasy silence. Starfire smiled at him, surpressing a giggle. "I am sorry friend," Cyborg smiled back at her, accepting her apology. Apparently this was some sort of cue for Beast Boy to shout and run over to the bedside. "Star, are you okay? What was-" He was cut off by Raven, who had closed his mouth with her magic. "I believe I shall be fine, Beast Boy. Do not fear." Starfire winced as she said this, still feeling the bite of her injury. "Here," said Raven quickley, giving her something that Starfire assumed would help the pain. Starfire took it quickley, washing it down with another gulp of water. It worked almost instantly. The pain wasn't completely gone, but it was numbed to a bearable point. "Thank you, Raven." The empath nodded and took the now empty glass from Starfire. The Tamaranean noticed that in the silence that followed, all of her friends expression's changed. They looked as if they wanted to ask her something, but didn't know when or how. _But what could they wish to ask- Oh. _Starfire sighed, and the sudden noise made the other Titans jump. "Cyborg, could we all please move to the OPS centre?" she asked.

Starfire surprised her friends by wallking to the living room. Raven and Beast Boy walked in front of her, incase she fell forward, and Cyborg behind her, for much the same reason. Robin stayed at Starfire's side, keeping a light hand on her arm. As she was walking, Starfire realized that Raven must of changed her clothes for her, for she was wearing her uniform again. The Titans all sat around Starfire, pratically sitting on her. "Umm, friends? It is a little of the crowded, yes?" Everyone but Robin then moved back to give her room. There was a long silence once again, and it was making Starfire uncomfortable. Raven must of felt this, for she was the one who broke it. "Starfire, you know we're going to have to question you." The alien swallowed, and her gaze studied the floor. "I understand. You may ask me anything." she said quietly. The others seemed to be having a stare off, daring someone to ask. As they fought, Starfire fiddled with a gem that was around her neck. She looked down, not remembering owning any gem, and saw that it was bright green. _The barrier. . . I do not understand. Why has it followed it me? Surely there is no darkness here?_ Robin cleared his throat, jolting Starfire out of her thoughts. "So, uh, Starfire. Who attacked you?" he seemed to rush out. "Not who, Robin. What." Starfire answered, avoiding the question. "Alright, then _what _attacked you?" Raven asked, and Starfire knew that Raven was onto her. She sighed, closing her eyes. "Something from my past. Something that has sworn to kill me." Starfire replied, clenching the barrier-gem in her hand. "We won't let it kill you, Star." Cyborg promised fiercley. Starfire looked up, staring him in the eye. "It is a monster, It has no qualms against killing. It will kill me, and It is something none of you can stop." She said gravely, devoid of emotion. Beast Boy swallowed, and suggested, "We could call over the Titans East, and-" Starfire shook her head, cutting him off. "It is bad enough that I have dragged all of you into this mess, I refuse to risk our friends lives as well." The Titans looked around at each other, refusing to believe that they could do nothing to save their friend. "What is 'It' exactly?" asked Beast Boy, sounding uncharacteristically serious. Before Starfire could answer, there was a loud hissing sound. It made all the Titans blood run cold, and Starfire lept to her feet. A looming figure detached itself from the shadows, stalking closer to the team, but more specifically, closer to Starfire. Starfire let out a strangled laugh, and told her friends,

"It, is _that_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, you guys are probably gonna hate me by the ending. I won't tell you why, and don't skip ahead! You'll see why. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Does it seem like I own Teen Titans to you?! You know what? I'll get them to tell you.**

**Raven: I**

**Cyborg: Don't**

**Beast Boy: Own**

**Robin: Teen**

**Starfire: Titans!**

The Titans looked from Starfire to the looming figure and back again quickley. It was staying concealed in the shadows, for now. "Come out clor'bag, my friends wish to meet you." Starfire's friends stared at her in shock. They had never heard her talk so. . . dangerousley. A gurgling laugh resignated from It, giving the humans a headache, while Starfire seemed unaffected. It finally revealed itself to the Titans, and their response was to stare increduousley at It.

"Dude, _where_ has this thing been hiding? You'd think we would've of seen something that big! And how exactley can it blend in with the shadows when it's bright white?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven smacked him, not looking away from the huge figure, and said, "It's not bright white, it's _blue_." Everyone but Starfire looked at her in confusion. "But. . . it looks yellow to me. . ." mumbled Cyborg. "It blends in because it's dark green!" said Robin with confidence. They all looked to Starfire for answers. She sighed before saying, "The monster looks different for everyone, so that it is more tailored to defeat them. The colour represents the feeling you usually have. For example, if someone was always happy, it would be bright pink. Beast Boy, you see white because you are usually shocked, or bored. Raven, you see blue because unfortunatley, you usually feel alone. Cyborg, yellow is that of confusion, or excitment. Robin. . . dark green represents determination." The Titans looked at each other than to Starfire. "Let me guess, you see pink don't you?" assumed Raven with a little smile. Starfire smirked and said, "On the contrary friend Raven. I see red." Beast Boy raised his hand, feeling somewhat meek in front of this new and scary Starfire. "And red is. . . ?" he asked. Starfire looked him in the eye, before saying, "Red for revenge."

Robin stared at the Tamaranean in shock, and he thought the others did as well. He was brought back to his senses by a hiss from the almost forgotten monster. Robin looked back to It, and saw a huge, four armed, three eyed monster. _I wonder what the others see?_ Robin retracted his staff, standing at the ready for a fight. It didn't seem interested in Robin though. Instead, it kept all three glowing black eyes trained on Starfire. Not wanting It to get to close to her, Robin rushed at the green monster, shouting a battle cry. The staff bent _around _the monster, unshaping it. Robin fell to the ground and the monster turned to him. It threw something from Its hand, something that wrapped around the leader, preventing him from moving. "What the-" he said, struggling to get free.

Beast Boy blinked, sure he heard Starfire wrong. Revenge? Starfire? It didn't make sense. Then again a giant white, clawed, two headed monster didn't make much sense either. Said monster hissed, shocking Beast Boy. He watched as Robin charged at the beast, bending his staff around one of Its heads. _What does Robin see? Actually, I'm more interested in finding out what Starfire sees. . ._ After Robin was trapped, Beast Boy decided it was his time to attack. He changed into a rhino, and ran at the monster. The impact made It stagger backwards, but it soon recovered. Beast Boy changed back into human form and ran away from It, attempting to get far enough to change shape again. He didn't get a chance. The monster seemed to spit a shapeless blob at the Titan. As soon as the blob came within close proximity to Beast Boy, it changed into rubber bands that formed around him, restricting movement. "Huh? How did It know. . .?" Beast Boy wondered, trying to change into an animal but discovering he couldn't.

Raven wasn't as shocked as her friends were at Starfire's statement. She had always known Starfire wasn't all she seemed to be. She just wasn't expecting _this _from the alien. Raven studied Starfire's emotions as she kept an eye on the attacking Robin, then Beast Boy. When both were defeated, she swooped into the fight. The empath made a magical barrier around what she saw the beast as, an ugly, lizard like, tentacle waving monster. The barrier held for a few seconds, enough to lull Raven into a false sense of security. _Strange. I can somewhat tell how Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy percieve the monster, but I can't tell how Starfire sees it. . ._ The barrier broke, sending Raven flying backwards. It wrapped Its tentacle around her, squeezing her. "Azarath. . . Metrion. . . Zinthos!" Raven chanted weakly, her magic cutting off the tentacle. It kept a firm hold her as she fell to the ground though. Keeping her trapped.

Cyborg stared at Starfire. _Revenge? Are you kidding me? I was not expecting that. . ._ he thought. He was lost in his own mind, jerked out of his by Raven, who had fallen to the ground a few feet away from him. The Titan looked up at the monster, seeing a yellow, squishy, slimey worm-like thing. Cyborg leveled his sonic cannon at It, aiming for what he assumed was the head. He fired, the shot hitting its mark. The monster screamed, shaking Its head. Cyborg continued to fight the monster, but he had to admit, it wasn't much of a fight. In less than a minute the monster had spit some sort of acid at the cyborg, shutting down his circuits, leaving him unable to move. "What was that stuff?" grumbled Cyborg. _Wait, Its taken out Robin, then Beast Boy and Raven, now me. . . that just leaves Starfire! She couldn't handle it before. . . _

Starfire had watched as each of her friends were defeated by the being that was after her. She had wanted to help, to fight with them, but Starfire knew that if she had they would've been killed. So she had stood by and watched, waiting until they were all rendered unable to fight, to attack the monster herself. And this time, she wasn't going to lose.

The Titans watched as Starfire started to float off the ground. They saw the monster shimmer, and change from what they each individually saw to one single being. The friends realized at almost the same time that they were now seeing the monster as Starfire saw it. It was huge, and blood red. It had a single, glowing blue eye, and both of Its arms were tipped with three sharp claws. There was burnt looking black hair on top of Its hideous face, and It had two large fangs sprouting from Its sharp edged mouth. Starfire rose higher, until she was alomst as high up as the monsters head. There, she stopped. The Titans saw her grasp a strange green gem at her neck tightly, and her eyes began to glow the same green. Starfire's red hair spread out behind her, and the same light as her starbolts started to come from her body. Soon she was glowing too brightly to look at directly, but the Titans didn't look away. They heard the monster scream, damaging their ears, but still didn't look away. Starfire shouted something, but the Titans couldn't understand it for it was in Tamaranean. Suddenly, what looked like a huge starbolt shot from Starfire to the monster, and in the explosion of light that followed, the Titans were blinded. Whhen they regained their vision, they saw a burn mark where the monster had been. There was no sign of Starfire.

A few days later, the Titans were in the OPS room. Beast Boy and Cyborg weren't playing video games and Raven wasn't reading. They were all just sitting in silence, mourning the loss of their friend. They had all come to the conclusion that Starfire had been obliterated by her own power in defeating the monster. Robin had contacted Tamaran a day earlier, informing them of their princesses death. Galfore had told them about the monster, how it came from the Gordanians, and searched for escaped prisoners. At last, they knew what It was. It was of little comfort however, in the face of losing the best of friends. They had all agreed on staying together as a team, for the city. It was unsaid however, that they were also doing it for Starfire, for her worst nightmare was her friends not being friends anymore. The Titans alarm went off, startling them all. They had not heard that sound since. . . before Starfire. . . The team went off in search of the villian, unaware that someone was watching them. In the shadows, a pair of emerald orbs watched as the friends left, and an unseen smile formed on the watchers face. _They shall stay a team, and they shall be safe. I will make sure of it._ With that, the mysterious figure followed after the Titans, swearing to protect them. . .

**So, was my prediction true? Do you hate me? Anyway, this'll probably be the last chapter, unless of course someone or some people want me to write more. I hope your satisfied with what It was. If not. . . then I am terribly sorry. My friends helped me come up with it. . . so BLAME THEM! I know it wasn't really a happy ending. . . but I only write happy endings when I feel like it. **

**Kat out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I wasn't going to write another chapter, but I was told that apparently I couldn't leave the ending the way it was, so. . . the adventure continues! Just so you know my friend, who has asked for their name to be Fred (why?!), helped me with the ending. Plus, I was half asleep. (Fred is here right now actually.)**

**Disclaimer: Umm, Fred? Would you?**

**Fred: Do not, I repeat, do not mock the name! Oh, and my less awesome friend here does not own Teen Titans**.

It had been a few a weeks since the event that had cost the Titans a friend. They had been on three different calls to stop crime, each time at least one of them coming close to being harmed. None of them ever came home however, with so much as a scratch. The Titans all believed, in one way or another, that it was Starfire's otherworldly friendship that kept them safe. If they only knew how close they were. . .

Robin was in the crime lab, he had barely left since. . . There was a pile of newspaper clipping of Slade on the desk, but he wasn't looking at them. Instead, Robin was sitting in the corner, head in his hands. He hated being in the crime lab, Starfire had always been begging him to come out, and now he couldn't stand the memories lingering here. But he couldn't go anywhere else, he didn't want the other Titans to see him like this. _Starfire, why did you have to go? Would things have turned out differently if you had told us? _Robin sighed as these thoughts replayed themselves over and over in his head. The Titan alarm cut through the leaders thoughts, and he was grateful for the interruption. Robin jumped to his feet and ran out to the OPS room. "Who is it?" he demanded as he entered. Cyborg looked over to him briefly, before looking away and mumbling, "Cinderblock." Robin nodded and the Titans set off for the criminal without awaiting his order, 'Titans, GO!'. Just as well, considering Robin hadn't done so for weeks.

The Titans arrived in the city, near a jewelry store which was currently being robbed by Cinderblock. The team ran at the villian, each preparing an individual attack. Robin threw bird-a-rangs at the cement montrosity, hoping to freeze him. It only partly worked, freezing one of Cinderblock's arms. Slade's minion looked at his arm, as if it couldn't understand what had happened. Cinderblock screamed, and swung his frozen arm at Robin. Robin couldn't move fast enough to get out the way, and he knew it. The Titan tensed, readying for the impact. There was a flash of red and purple, and the impact never came. Instead, Robin blinked and Cinderblock was far away from him. _What just happened? Did I just see red and purple? But. . . no. . ._

Beast Boy rarely smiled anymore. In fact, he rarely did much of anything other than reminice about Starfire anymore. Everyday since Starfire had disappeared, Beast Boy had sat in either the OPS center or his room, thinking of her smile, her laugh, her strange alien holidays, and her secrets. That was what he had been doing when the alarm sounded throughout the Tower. _Another villian? How can they still commit crimes when Starfire is. . . it just doesn't seem right. _He thought dully. Robin burst through the doors, and asked which villian it was. Beast Boy didn't care. He just wanted to get the fight over with. He didn't remember getting to the jewelry store, nor did he remember how the fight started. Beast Boy saw Robin standing far away from the criminal, looking shocked and confused. The green boy changed into a rhino and stampeded Cinderclock. The villian smashed his fist to the ground, and it rippled from the force, causing rhino-Beast Boy to trip and turn back to human form. "Ugh," he grunted, rubbing his head. Beast Boy saw a huge lump of pavement fly towards him. He knew he should move, but he couldn't muster the energy to. So he watched the on coming boulder with dulled interest, resigned to the fact that he would be crushed. Before Beast Boy was squished flat however, he was hit with a painful collision on his right side. It sent him flying, out of range of the boulder. Beast Boy looked as his side, and saw an orange blur race away from him. _What was that? Orange. . . what if it's. . . but that's impossible. . . _

Cyborg was the first to move after the alarm sounded. He handled things differently from his teammates and friends. The others seemed to want quiet and solitude. But Cyborg wanted loud noise to drown out the scenes playing out in his mind, wanted to be with friends to discuss things and help keep him sane. Once Cyborg saw that it was Cinderblock, whom he considered a minor threat, he felt disappointed. Disappointed because he wanted a big fight that would take his mind off Starfire for a while. "Who is it?" came an impatient voice. Cyborg peeked behind him to see who was speaking. Robin. Cyborg had almost forgotten that Robin still shared the Tower with them, for he was rarely seen. The cybernetic teen answered the team leader and they took off for the store that was in need of saving. When Cyborg arrived in the T-Car, Robin and Beast Boy were standing still, looking shocked. _What are they doing, just standing around?! There's a villian on a rampage, and they're just hanging around? They're useless without Starfire! Wait. . . that's not. . . I didn't. . . Everything's wrong without Star, but that doesn't mean we can just give up!_ Cyborg got out of the car and ran towards Cinderblock, sonic cannon at the ready. He fired, causing the criminal to shriek and look a him. "Hey, rock-for-brains! What do you want with nice jewelry?" Cyborg shouted. Cinderblock let out garbled sounds, like he was trying to speak. The villain tore up a water pipe from the ground. A river of water streamed at Cyborg, rising well above his head. Before he was drowned, Cyborg felt himself lifted up, and then flying through the air. "Hey! Who are you?" He yelled, struggling to look up, through the glare of the sun. All he saw was two green circles before he was dropped safely onto a roof.

Raven withdrew from her friends. She was always withdrawn, but it was different. Before, she used to come out of her shell sometimes, and talk to her friends. Not anymore, because it was always Starfire who used to talk to her. Starfire used to make her feel as if she wasn't as weird, or creepy, she used to talk to her as she did to everyone else, even if sometimes Raven just wanted her to be quiet. Raven was sitting in the OPS room when the alarm rang, just because she wanted things to feel normal again. Raven knew it was impossible without Starfire, but she thought the alien would appreciate the effort. When the alarm sounded Raven looked up, already knowing it was Cinderblock. She ghosted past her team members, wanting nothing more than to get this over with. At the store, Raven stood at the side lines, letting her friends have a go at defeating the criminal. After Beast Boy, then Robin, and lastly Cyborg were nearly pulverised by the living mountain of cement, Raven pretty much wrapped up the fight. Cinderblock was left, unconscious, on the ground. Raven hid in the shadows as the boys came back to find Cinderblock defeated. It was no surprise, Raven seemed to be the only one to keep her head in battle, and this was how most of the battles eneded. _Starfire, I wish you were here. The boys don't know what to do without you. _I _don't know how to deal with anything without you. Why couldn't you have told us about everything sooner?_ Raven caught movement in the corner of her eye. When she turned, the empath saw a hidden figure standing across the street, the only definable feature being the hint of red hair and twin spots of green light. Raven felt her eyes widen, and whispered,

"_Starfire?_"

**For those of you who wanted to see Starfire's point of view, that will be in the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, STARFIRE IS NOT DEAD! **

**Fred, take it away.**

**Fred: Review if you like it! If you don't, you can go-**

**Okay, that's enough of that! (bad Fred) Anyway, you get the idea!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do, but I, ah, I lost, ehem, I lost my laptop. (Sooo embarassed. . .)**

**Disclaimer: Seriousley? Do you doubt the fact that I DON'T own Teen Titans? Do you really think I would've cancelled it if I had? C'mon!**

The Titans had gone back to the Tower after Raven had defeated Cinderblock. None of them were in a good mood, not that they had been in the first place. Robin marched straight to the crime lab, to nobody's surprise. Cyborg had quietly left for his room, mumbling something about charging his battery. Beast Boy flopped down on the sofa, and stared blankly out the window. Raven however, had much on her mind. . .

Raven paced in front of Beast Boy, and he was finding it annoying. He wished she would stop, all he wanted was to lie there and think of nothing. Finally it became to much, and thoughts broke into his head. _I was gonna be crushed by that flying lump of cement. I probably wouldn't of minded. But I had been rescued. By an orange blur. I don't get it, if it was a new superhero, you'd think they would've stuck around to get credit for it. What if it had been. . . I mean, we never saw her body. . . she could still be. . . _Beast Boy shook his head sharply, chasing the thoughts away. There was movement in front of him, and the green Titan snapped, "Raven, would you _quit it?!_" But it wasn't Raven. In fact, Raven wasn't even in the room anymore. "Huh?" said Beast Boy, scratching his head. _I swear I saw something move. . . It _looked _human-sized. . . but if it wasn't Raven, then who. . . _The shape-shifter stood up, stretching out his suddenly stiff back. He was shocked to see that the sun was setting outside. "_Beast Boy,_" came an unfamiliar voice over the communicator. Beast Boy looked at it, not recognizing the surpressed excitement in the strangers tone. "_Cyborg? Beast Boy, Cyborg get your idiotic butts here now!_" Beast Boy's mouth flopped open. "Raven?" he exclaimed increduousley. "_Yes Beast Boy. Now both you get here, as quick as you can!_" Raven replied, still sounding excited. "_Where are you, Raven?"_ asked Cyborg over the communicator. There was a pause, and Beast Boy squinted his eyes in suspiscion. "_I'm in Starfire's room._" Raven replied. Silence. Beast Boy put away his communicator and stood rooted to the spot. Why was Raven in Starfire's room? Why did she sound excited? Was she digging up old memories? Raven didn't seem the type to do that. . . Well, there was only one way to find out.

Cyborg hadn't gone to his room to charge his battery. It was probably a good idea, but he couldn't be bothered. Currently, he was sitting on the metal slab he used as a bed, staring at the wall. His brain was racing at a hundred miled per hour, but none of it made sense enough to stick. _Why was Cinderblock interested in a jewelry store? Who even cares? How can we still be a team without Star? What or who, was it that saved me from being drowned? All I saw was bright green eyes. . . Were they eyes? Whoever they were, they could fly. . . and had green eyes. . . and was strong enough to fly while carrying me. . . is it possible that. . . ? We never knew for sure that Star. . . we just assumed. . . _Cyborg sighed and stood up. He should probably go work on the T-Car or something. . . Maybe upgrade the Tower security, _that _needed an upgrade. . . No, he could do that later. "Ah, Star," Cyborg almost sobbed. He walked over to his side table, where a photo album was sitting. Starfire had made them all one for Blorthog. It was red leather, and had 'Teen Titans!' in silver lettering on the front. Cyborg opened it, fighting back tears as he saw the first page. It was of Starfire, when she had first come to Earth. A scared civilian had taken it, and Starfire was standing in front of a large crater, looking dangerous. The second picture was the team standing in front of the newly built Titans Tower, making funny faces for the camera. The others were much the same, most of them taken by Starfire, meaning she wasn't in most of them. Cyborg stopped on one paticular picture, studying the people in it. Starfire was standing next to Cyborg, shortly after he had pretended to be Victor 'Stone'. The alien was beaming, arms around her friend and her eyes were shining. Beside her, Cyborg's smile looked forced and uncomfortable. The Titan had been thinking of Jinx at the time of the picture, and he hadn't been in the smiling mood. Cyborg slammed the book shut, tripping over his feet in his haste to get away from it. "_Beast Boy? Beast Boy, Cyborg get your idiotic butts in here now!_" demanded a voice from Cyborg's communicator. "Huh? Raven?" muttered Cyborg as he held it up. "_Now both you get here, as quick as you can!_" Raven said through the communicator, sounding strangely excited. "Where are you, Raven?" The cybernetic teen asked. There was a long pause, and Cyborg started to feel curious. "_I'm in Starfire's room._" At Raven's answer, Cyborg nearly dropped his communicator. _Why would Raven be in Starfire's room? None of us has been in there since. . . In fact, I don't think I've ever been in Star's room. Could Raven have found something? Some_one_?_ "I guess I'll have to go find out."

Cyborg and Beast Boy met up in the hall. They shared a silent look, both agreeing that they found Raven's behaviour both unusual and worrying. "Do ya think she's lost it?" asked Beast Boy as they slowly walked to their missed teammate's room. Cyborg shook his head, not in denial, but more like confusion. "On'y one way to find out," said Cyborg, picking up the pace. When they got to the metal door reading, 'STARFIRE' they paused. Both of them visibly gulped before Beast Boy knocked on the door. "Come in." came Raven's voice, no longer sounding excited. Cyborg entered first, and Beast Boy followed cautiousley. "What is it Raven?" asked Cyborg. Raven stood at the foot of a purplish pink round bed. She seemed to smirk, then stepped aside, revealing. . .

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Sooo, what do you think's behind Raven? Probably kinda obvious, but. . . yeah. Oh, and don't worry, I shall keep close tabs on my laptop from now on! Review! (Unless you have only mean things to say.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Yet another chapter! I have no idea how long this story will be, 'cause I'm kinda winging it. Sorry my chapters are so short, but I'm trying to add suspense! Is it working?**

**Disclaimer: Er, I do not own Teen Titans. . . never have, nor will I ever.**

After the Titans returned to the Tower, Raven had tried to find a course of action. She had paced in front of Beast Boy, sensing his annoyance grow. Raven paused midstep after ten minutes of pacing. _Robin saw a flash of red and purple. . . Beast Boy saw a blur of orange. . . Cyborg saw two green eyes. . . and I swear I saw something in the shadows. It had to have been Starfire. I know we all thought she was dead, but. . . I never really sensed it. _Raven came to the conclusion that Starfire must be alive. The thought made Raven shiver with excitment. There was a chance, even just a small probability that Starfire, Raven's _best friend_, was alive and Raven had to find out if it was fact. So Raven spun around, walked past Beast Boy and straight to Starfire's room. Outside the door, she paused. What if she was wrong, and was disappointed and grief-stricken all over again? Could she handle that? Could she handle _not _knowing? Raven took a deep breath and entered the room. As soon as the door opened, she saw a flash of movement in the corner. Raven walked to the middle of the room, carefully _not _looking at the corner. She made a show of looking around, the whole time keeping a careful eye on the corner that she had seen a flurry of movement in. "Starfire? Are you in here? I feel slightly like an idiot talking to a dead person." Raven said, waiting for an answer. The empath felt a flicker of hesitation from someone else in the room, and grinned slightly. There was an audible sigh, and someone stepped out from the shadows. Raven swallowed back tears as she saw her former teammate in front of her. "Starfire?" she whispered, though she already knew it was her. Starfire smiled at her, saying a soft, "Hello friend Raven," The Titan girls looked at each other, both with smiles gracing their faces. Surprisingly, it was Raven that grabbed Starfire into a hug, determind not to let her go until she was sure she wasn't insane. _If this is insanity, I'll take it gladly._ Raven thought. "Umm, Raven? It is most glorious to. . . speak to you, but perhaps you could release me?" Raven noted the hestitation in Starfire's tone, indicating that Starfire had been watching them. The dark girl released her friend, drawing up her hood which had fallen down. But Starfire laid a hand on her arm, stopping Raven from pulling the hood all the way up. "Why do you not keep it down Raven?" she asked. Raven closed her eyes, lowering her arms and hood, and sighed. "What is wrong?" inquired Starfire, who was shocked to see Raven smiling mischeviousley at her. "I think we have to tell the boys," she answered. Starfire looked confused, and Raven heard her mentally ask what they had to ask them. Raven raised an eyebrow at her, before saying, "We have to tell them that you're alive. . .?" A look of realization hit Starfire, before her expression darkened. Raven knew what her best friend was thinking and said, "We can tell Robin later," Starfire looked grateful. "This'll be fun. . ." Raven said under her breath. She then called Beast Boy and Cyborg to Starfire's room.

Starfire didn't know how Raven had figured out she was alive. Though, she supposed she _had _been kind of obvious. _Careless Starfire! You allowed your friends to see you, when you had purposley lead them to believe you were dead so they were safe! Perhaps I wanted to be seen? I am well aware of how to conceal myself in darkness, and yet I was the sloppy. Oh, these thoughts are confusing, and are giving me the ache of head! _Starfire shook her head slightly and sat on her bed, listening to Raven tell Beast Boy and Cyborg to come to her room. Starfire wondered what their reactions would be. . . Raven had seemed quite happy, but perhaps the boys shall not like to see her? Perhaps they know that she is putting them in danger? If she was rejected from this home, from Earth, from her friends. . . from Robin. . . Starfire would not be able to bear it. Starfire's discouraging thoughts were interrupted by footsteps outside her door. "Come in," Raven called, once again sounding emotionless. Cyborg came in first, with Beast Boy trailing along behind him. Cyborg looked suspicious and tense. Beast Boy looked curious and tired. Both of them looked sad. _Are they sad for they think I am dead? Or are they sad for being dragged into my room when they are glad I am gone? _Starfire twisted her fingers nervousley in her lap. "What is it?" asked Cyborg blandly. Starfire couldn't see Raven's face, but she moved aside, revealing Starfire to the boys. For an uncomfortable minute neither of them let out a sound. Starfire flicked her eyes between the two, gauging their reactions. Just when Starfire started to sweat nervousley, Cyborg broke the silence. "S-Star? Starfire, is that you?" The Tamaranean smiled sweetly at him, shocked at the relief in his voice. Beast Boy let out a strange noise, and Starfire turned to him. She never got a chance to see his expression however, for he changed into an adorable kitten and jumped onto her lap. Starfire giggled, petting him softly. "It is good to see you my friends," she whispered as Beast Boy changed back into himself. "We missed you too Star!" Beast Boy exclaimed, and the redhead was once again shocked, this time by the tears shining in all three of her friends eyes. Suddenly, she turned furious. Well, as furious as Starfire can get. "May someone _please _explain to me _why_ you all want to get killed?! I have been trying to protect you, but you are all determind to make it impossible!" All three Titans were surprised at her outburst. "Well, we thought you were dead Starfire." Raven tried to explain. But Starfire wouldn't listen. "So? Even if I had been dead, I would not of wanted you to allow yourselves to be killed without a fight!" Beast Boy looked as if he wanted to say something about Starfire's 'death', but she shut him up with a muderous glare. "Star, it's just, nothing made sense when you were gone! I guess we just couldn't be bothered. . ." Cyborg attempted to reason with the alien. "COULD NOT BE BOTHERED?!" Everyone in the room flinched at the aliens screech. There was a few seconds of silence, Starfire fuming and the others too scared to say anything. Then, the door slid open. . .

Robin had sat in the crime lab until sunset, thinking. Just thinking. Not about case files, not about training. Not even about Slade. Robin had been thinking of the team, cautiousley avoiding anything Starfire related. He had sworn to himself that he would never again think of her, never again speak her name. . . starting now. Wait, now. Okay, now. Definately starting now. No matter how many times he swore it though, he couldn't stop thinking about Starfire. When sunset arrived, Robin decided to go to the roof and watch it. Like Starfire used to. . . Now. On the way to the roof, Robin heard voices from one of the bedrooms. Raven's? No, nobody was allowed in there. Beast Boy's? Nobody would dare venture in there. Cyborg's? Possible. But when Robin crept closer to the door marked, 'CYBORG', he didn't hear anything from within. Hmm, his own then? Why would the team be in there? No, they knew better than that. That just left. . . why on Earth would they want to go in there? Robin started shaking slightly as he drew nearer to Starfire's room. There was definately voices coming from inside. Beast Boy. . . Raven. . . Cyborg. . . and one other? Who else would be in the Tower? Robin jumped as he was nearly deafened by a shriek, ". . . BE BOTHERED?!" Robin knew that voice. But it was impossible, unlikely, a cruel joke, a mistake, a miracle. . . Robin almost ran into the door as he tried to get into the room. His hand was shaking as he typed in the access code, opening the door.

Robin saw Raven standing on the far side of the room, turned towards him, Cyborg standing next to Beast Boy, a little space away from the door, and sitting on the bed he saw. . . _No way. This can't be real. I'm dreaming. I must be. If I am, I don't ever want to wake up._ Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy were looking at him with surprise, guilt and relief. But Robin wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead he was focused on the alien beauty in front of him. "Hello R-Robin." greeted Starfire, twirling a strand of bright red hair between her fingers. Robin's throat felt dry and he couldn't breathe properly. Starfire looked away, now fiddling with a half familiar green gem around her neck, almost unconsciousley. "S-Starfire?" choked out Robin, sounding weak and hoarse. Emerald eyes bore into the mask on Robin's face, and the others quietly left. Starfire opened her mouth, and whispered. . .

**Well. . . there ya go! Finally Robin knows Starfire's alive! The next chapter will probably revolve around their, ehem, _possible_ romance. I would love to know what'cha think, so remember to REVIEW! Yay reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This'll probably be one of the shorter chapters, but. . . yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't why. Guess I just haven't been feeling the story lately. But I am determind to finish it! I have an idea on where I want this to go, but not a definate ending. I shall stop my mindless rambling now, for I'm sure that at least 20% of you have stopped reading this, and 70% find this annoying, the last 10% being my friends! Who shall then smack me. Unless you are one of those 10%, in which case, yay! You are now my friend! Wait, that means you smack me! Nooo!**

**Disclaimer: OMG, really?! RRRGGGGHHHHH! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! AND I AM GETTING REALLY ANNOYED WITH WRITING THIS!**

"It is good to see you. . ." Starfire whispered. Robin said nothing, just stared at her. Starfire started to feel uncomfortable and looked away, fiddling with the barrier-gem around her neck. Starfire still didn't understand how or why the barrier had followed her back to reality, but was determind to find out. _Perhaps I should discuss the gem with Raven? If she does not know the answer, than she shall help me find out, yes? Maybe friend Cyborg shall know something, or even Beast Boy! I will have to ask them. Robin, too. . . _With that, Starfire's thoughts went off track and she looked at the Boy Wonder again. Robin looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of the right way to phrase it. Starfire sighed and stood up, taking a few tentative steps towards the Titan leader. She stopped five steps away, unsure of what to do next. Robin looked down, seemingly uncomfortable. Starfire twisted her fingers together and took another half a step towards him. "Robin. . . " she said softly. "I thought you were dead!" Robin blurted, making Starfire stumble backwards. She tripped, and would've fallen on her butt if Robin hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pulling her closer in the process. There was a second of silence as they both looked into each others eyes (or mask) and their noses couldn't of been more than three inches apart. "I thought you were dead," Robin whispered, calmer now. "I-I am sorry. . ." Starfire stuttered. There was another moment of silence, before Robin started to move away. Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "I am sorry Robin." She said, stronger this time. Robin nodded, but didn't attempt to pull away again. "Starfire, I. . . when I thought-" Robin began, but was interupted by Starfire, who placed her hand on his mouth, but quickley replaced it with her own. Robin seemed shocked at first, but got over it pretty fast. They kissed for a while, neither knowing exactley how long, just not wanting to end. It did end, though they stayed close to each other. "Robin?" Starfire whispered. "Starfire?" The alien swallowed, and looked slightly nervous. "I. . . I love you Robin." The Titan leader looked slightly taken back by this, and it was Starfire who pulled away this time. "Wait Star, I-I. . ." Starfire looked at him, prompting him too continue. "I love you too." The Tamaranean smiled, and they kissed again, happy that neither of them were dead. . .

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy had left for the OPS room, leaving the other two alone. The boys had contemplated listening in on their conversation, but for the few minutes they had listened, they had heard nothing. Raven had found them, and ordered them away before anything interesting happened. Cyborg had gone to contact Titans East and inform them of the news that Starfire was alive. Bumble Bee's and Mas y Menos squeals of happiness could be heard throughout the Tower. Even Aqualad's and Speedy's shouts could be heard. Beast Boy and Raven smiled at each other. They were in the OPS centre, meaning Cyborg was in his own room. "Hey, Raven?" said Beast Boy quietly. "Yeah, Beast Boy?" Raven replied. "Why do you think Starfire pretended to be. . . dead?" The green Titan asked, voice shaking slightly. Raven thought about this for awhile before answering. _Why did Starfire pretend? I mean, she destroyed It didn't she? So it's not like we were in danger. Or are we? Starfire wouldn't leave her friends without a good reason. Maybe I should ask her later. . . _"I don't know Beast Boy. Maybe she thought it would be safer for us." Raven answered carefully. Beast Boy nodded, obviousley lost in his own thoughts. _Hmm, if Starfire felt it was necessary to fake her own death to keep her friends safe then she obviousley has more secrets than we thought. Will she tell us them _before _she almost gets killed this time? Stop it Raven. Just be happy that Starfire's alive and with us again. _

Beast Boy was still in a state of shock over the fact that his friend was alive. It was a good kind of shock though, and it rendered him unable to stop smiling. He knew he probably looked like an idiot with a grin plastered on his face, but he didn't care. Starfire was alive! Really, actually alive! Through the haze of happiness crept a sliver of suspicion, of doubt. _I can't believe Starfire is actually alive! I thought she was dead! **You thought she was dead because that's what she wanted you to believe.** Only to protect us. . . **Protect you from what? She won't even tell you.** Well, she probably thinks it's for the best! **Maybe Starfire doesn't trust you. Any of you. **No! Starfire completely trusts her friends! It's us, the humans that always mess it up! **Maybe that's why she keeps things from you! Because she thinks all humans are untrustworthy! **No. . . no! Stop it! Stupid brain, putting bad thoughts in my head. . ._ Beast Boy had to find away to stop the bad thoughts about Starfire. So he turned to Raven, who was sitting next to him. "Hey, Raven?" he asked. "Yeah, Beast Boy?" she replied. "Why do you think Starfire pretended to be. . . dead?" Beast Boy asked, hearing his voice shake. Raven seemed to think about that for awhile before answering."I don't know Beast Boy. Maybe she thought it would be safer for us." That was pretty much what Beast Boy had figured. It didn't really help. Beast Boy chewed his lip for a minute before his fang slipped and broke the skin, opening the same cut as earlier. "Raven," he said adruptly. "Yes?" Beast Boy contemplated his question before continuing. "That, that _thing _that attacked Starfire. . . It's gone right?" Raven seemed to analyze Beast Boy before saying softly, "Yes. I believe Starfire destroyed It." Beast Boy gulped, closing his eyes as he asked the next question. "Do you think there are more of them? More of those things that'll come after Starfire? 'Cause maybe if there were, maybe that's why Starfire needed to protect us." Raven was quiet for so long that Beast Boy opened his eyes. "Raven?" But his friend wasn't there. She had left the room, without answering his questions. Beast Boy sighed, and suspicous thoughts crept back into his head. . .

Cyborg grinned to himself as he witnessed the Titans East celebrate. Bumblee Bee came back to the screen with Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos continuing to celebrate in the backround. "So Starfire's alive? That's great! But why did she feel the need to pretend? Some strange alien thing?" Bumblee Bee laughed at the end, but Cyborg felt his grin slid off. "Sparky?" Cyborg jerked his head up. "Wha'?" He mumbled. "You okay?" Bumble Bee asked. "Yeah, yeah Bee, I'm fine. . ." Cyborg assured, only half paying attention. The Titans East leader seemed to understand, because she smiled slightly and said, "Well, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with Starfire so we'll leave you. Hey guys! Guys! I'm ending the call!" She shouted the last part to her team, who stopped and ran over to the screen. "Tell Starfire I'm glad she's not dead." Aqualad requested. "Same here." said Speedy. Mas y Menos yelled a bunch of words in Spanish but Cyborg was barely listening, even if he had a hope of understanding. "Yeah, I'll tell her. . ." he dismissed them, turning off the screen. Cyborg sighed, and sat down heavily on the metal slab he called a bed. _I didn't question why Starfire wanted us to think she was dead before they mentioned it. I just figured that since she's obviously dealt with this before, that she knew best. Now. . . now I'm not sure. Why did she lie? Would could be gained by letting your friends suffer? That was selfish. It couldn't of been easy for Starfire. She cares more about friendship then any of us. Still. . . Maybe I can ask her later. Though I'm sure that's what Robin's doing now. _Cyborg grinned again. _Or maybe not. They _have _been seperated for a while. They're probably making up for lost time. Yeah, almost definately. . . _

**Ta daaa! That chapter took forevah to write! (I intentionally spelled forever wrong.) I will not bother you with another stupid rambe. OR WILL I? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! My bus broke down.**

**Review! (Please?)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES but school is SO unfair. I had a test in Maths, Science, Social Studies AND French all in one week! My brain was ready to explode. Anyway, I FINALLY got another chapter done! Yay me! Sorry, I'm kinda hyper right now. . . . Ignore me and READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Kay, by now you should've realized. . . I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! IN FACT I HAVEN'T WATCHED OR READ ANYTHING TEEN TITAN RELATED IN LIKE A MONTH!**

Starfire and Robin broke off kissing and pulled away from each other, both blushing. "Perhaps we should join our friends now? I am sure they will have questions for me." Starfire grimaced at the last part, and Robin chuckled. "I should probably ask you some questions myself." He said, but didn't continue as he saw Starfire look down. She sighed and sat down on her bed, head in her heads. "Go ahead." The alien said, sounding as if she was dreading every second. Robin sat down next to her and asked, "Why?" Starfire knew what he was refering to, and lifted her head from her hands. "I was the fool. I believed that it was the right way to protect my friends." She explained with her eyes closed. "Protect us from what?" Robin asked her. Starfire stood up and walked towards the door, leaving Robin to stare after her in confusion. "I believe it would be wiser to explain with our friends." he nodded and they opened the door, revealing Raven who looked as if she was about to knock. "Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire. "Uh, hey Starfire. I just. . . wanted to ask you some things," Starfire nodded and suggested they look for the others together. _I am not looking forward to answering my friends questions. Maybe that is the real reason I pretended to be dead. . . I am a coward._ Starfire sighed, feeling more confused than ever. Raven looked over to her and the alien remembered that she could sense emotions. Starfire forced a smile for Raven, and the empath looked away. The three went to Cyborg's room first. Robin knocked on the door and it was a while before Cyborg answered. "Yeah?" he said. "Starfire's going to answer some questions for us in the OPS centre." Robin explained. For the first time Cyborg looked over to Starfire and jumped, as if he had just realized she was there. "Oh, right." he murmered and started to follow them. As they were walking Cyborg pulled Starfire to the back, out of earshot of Robin and Raven. "What is it Cyborg?" he didn't answer and they walked on in silence for awhile. "I. . . you. . . I'm glad you're okay," Cyborg finally said, so quiet that Starfire almost missed it. She stared at him for a few seconds, noting how he wouldn't look at her. Starfire stopped walking and grabbed Cyborg's arm, causing him to stop as well. "I am sorry." she apologised. "I believed it to be for the best." Cyborg glanced at her, and a small smile appeared on his face. "It wasn't." he muttered. Starfire nodded and started walking again. . .

Cyborg heard a knock on his door. _Go away, just go away. . ._ There was another knock, whether real or from his imagination Cyborg couldn't tell. _I don't want to speak to anyone. No one but Star. I need to ask her some questions. I need to know that she's really alive. Maybe that's Starfire at the door. . . what if it isn't?_ Cyborg heaved himself up and stumbled to the door. "Yeah?" he sighed, seeing it was Robin and Raven. Robin started to explain but Cyborg wasn't listening, he didn't _care_. That was, until he heard Robin mention Starfire. Cyborg looked up and saw Starfire standing behind his other two teammates. "Oh, right." Cyborg responded after he realized that Robin was finished. The four started walking to the OPS centre, but Cyborg pulled Starfire back. Starfire asked him what was wrong, but he didn't know how to answer. Finally he stated simply, "I'm glad you're okay." He could tell Starfire was looking at him, but didn't meet her gaze. She stopped walking, stopping him too. She apologised, and Cyborg looked at her smiling a little. _So you stayed away from your friends to protect us. Typical Star. _"It wasn't." Cyborg replied. Starfire nodded and they continued in silence. Once they got to the OPS centre, they found Beast Boy sprawled out on the sofa. "Beast Boy," Raven said. The green Titan jumped up and spun around. Once he spotted three of them, with Starfire hidden behind Cyborg, he sunk back down to the sofa. _I guess Star's been gone so long that we just don't notice her straight away anymore. _Cyborg thought.

Beast Boy had been lying on the sofa, thinking again. It was new to Beast Boy, thinking all the time. It was giving him a headache, but he couldn't help it. _I can't believe Starfire's alive! We actually saw her! I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Maybe I'm going crazy. . . maybe we didn't see her at all. . . ugh, this is so confusing!_ Beast Boy heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the OPS centre. _One must be Cyborg, he's the only one who walks so loudly. . . Two, that has to be Robin. . . Three, got to be Raven, the footsteps are so quiet. . ._ _Three people, not four. I guess I imagined Starfire. _"Beast Boy," came Raven's voice. The changeling jumped up and spun around, hoping to see his alien teammate among the others. He saw Raven in front, with Robin close behind her. There was Cyborg, standing somewhat off to the side, looking around the room blankly. Not seeing the person he wanted to see, Beast Boy sank back to the sofa. He heard footsteps come towards him. Raven appeared in his sight first, soon followed by Robin. "Move," said Raven. "What?" replied Beast Boy, not understanding. "Your taking up the entire sofa. Move." Beast Boy furrowed his brow and sat up. "Why?" he asked. "Because we're all going to sit down and talk things out, explain a few things." Robin said, sounding impatient. Beast Boy could only think of one thing they could possibly talk about. Cyborg collapsed onto the sofa, next to Beast Boy. _What are they doing? Why are we- Wait, is that another set of footsteps? _Beast Boy craned his neck around, trying to see the owner of the quiet somewhat hesitant footsteps. He saw Starfire, looking nervous, walking slowly towards them. "Star," Beast Boy almost whispered. He jumped back up again, this time jumping over the sofa. "Hello again, Beast Boy." Starfire said quietly. She walked over to the sofa and sat in the middle, away from everyone else. Beast Boy climbed back over the sofa and sat next her, and the others sat to. _So I guess this means I'm not crazy. . . _

Raven had gone to Starfire's room, not to ask her questions as she had said, but to talk. Just talk. Raven was not one for 'girl time'. She did not paticulary enjoy shopping at the mall, or talking about boys. But thinking that Starfire was dead, had made Raven realize that she did not paticulary enjoy being the only girl on the team either. Raven had missed being able to get away from the boys idiotic conversations, to be able to have a decent conversation with another girl. Sure, sometimes she found Starfire's cheerfulness annoying, and almost always turned down her offers of going to the mall. But Raven still missed it. She had wished that she hadn't been so mean to Starfire. Raven had no specific topic she had wanted to talk about, but she had been sure it wouldn't of mattered. Raven didn't get a chance to talk to Starfire, because she had forgotten Robin was with her. _Stupid_, she told herself. _Of course Starfire wouldn't want to talk to you. Not when Robin was available. Stupid. _After they and Cyborg had gotten to the OPS centre, and Beast Boy had seen Starfire, Raven sat on the other side of her Tamaranean friend. There was a stifling silence. Raven saw Starfire begin to fidget uncomfortably. She sensed waves of nervousness coming from her, and. . . . fear? _Why would Starfire be frightened now? _Raven closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on Starfire.

_Starfire? Can you hear me?_ Raven asked her telepathically.

**_Raven? _**Starfire answered.

_Yeah. I just. . . wanted to talk to you._

_**Could you not of talked with me out loud?**_

_I could've. I tried. But, right now, this is easier._

_**Are you going to question me now?**_

Raven could tell that Starfire was hoping that she wasn't going to question her. Raven sighed as she realized none of the boys had said anything yet. Now Beast Boy had started to shift around in his seat restlessly, and Cyborg was staring at Starfire, who was looking down at her lap. Robin was sitting next to Raven, and had his arms crossed.

_No. I'll leave that to Robin._

**_Do you not wish to know the answers?_**

_I do. I just figure you'll tell me when you're ready._

_**Thank you Raven. So what is it you wish to 'talk' to me about?**_

_Anything, really. I missed being able to talk with you._

_**Usually when I offer to talk with you, you refuse.**_

Raven quickley glanced over at Starfire. She didn't look as if she was accusing Raven, instead she met her gaze and smiled at her apologetically. "I did not mean to sound mean." Starfire whispered. Raven shook her head.

_Well, this time **I'm **offering. You going to refuse?_

_**No, Raven. I shall not refuse**_.

Both girls smiled, though only slightly so the boys did not notice. They telepathically spoke with each other, but nothing of importance. They discussed the ridiculous outfits of villians, Cyborg's obsession with his car, the mall, and more. . . .

Robin didn't paticulary want the others there when he questioned Starfire. He wanted to do it alone. What if there were things Starfire didn't want to tell their friends, but would tell him? What if there were things only he would understand? No, that wasn't Starfire. That was him. Starfire didn't keep secrets from her friends, except from It. He did. Starfire didn't keep information to herself because she thought her friends wouldn't understand. Robin did. Starfire. Wasn't. Like. Robin. _It'll be better to question Starfire with the others. _Robin looked over at his friends. Cyborg was sitting stiffly, looking at Starfire. Beast Boy was next to Starfire, tapping his foot on the ground and twisting his fingers together. Raven was sitting in between Robin and Starfire. She had a small smile on her face and kept looking as if she was hearing something funny and wanted to laugh. Starfire had her legs crossed, and her hair fell over her face, hiding it from view, but her shoulders would shake slightly every now and then, like she was silently chuckling. Robin sighed and stood up. All of his teams heads snapped up, following him as he walked to the centre of the room. Starfire seemed nervous again. Raven whispered something to her, and she seemed to relax. "I think we need to ask you some things Star," The Tamaranean visibly swallowed and nodded slowly. "Okay. . . so I think the first thing that needs to be cleared up, is. . .

**Well, there ya go. How do you like it? Listen, I need some ideas for what the Titans are gonna ask Star, so please send me your ideas! Oh, and I'm not continueing until I get at least three POSITIVE reviews, with at least ONE question the Titans can ask. So, until next time! (the time of which will be determind by the reviews I get! You can do it!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, sorry I know it's been a while! I was just really stuck on the ending. I knew HOW I wanted to end this story, I just didn't know how to put it into writing. I don't know how good it turned out, but I did my best! I hope you enjoy my final chapter! (final chapter...so sad!)**

**Disclaimer: Erm, this is like what? The thirteenth, fourteenth chapter? So, by now you STILL haven't realized I don't own Teen Titans? I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! **

Titans Tower was deathly silent. None of the superheroes seemed to be breathing. Robin stood in front of his team, who were sitting on the U shaped sofa. Cyborg was on the right most side of the sofa, from Robin's view anyway. He was sitting uncomfortably stiff, as if the robot side of him had taken control. The cybernetic teen's gaze flickered between Robin and Starfire, as if unsure of who to focus on. Next to Cyborg was Beast Boy. The green changeling was tapping his foot insistently but at the same time he didn't look away from Robin. Starfire sat next to the usually loud and annoying Titan, the only one not looking directly at Robin. Her legs were crossed and her fingers were twined together. The Tamaranean's long red hair fell over her shoulder, curtaining her face from view. Raven was beside her, sitting closer than usual. Strangely, the empath teen appeared to be reassuring the alien. She was sitting with her head bent slightly towards Starfire, almost as if they were having a silent conversation. Raven watched the Titans leader with slightly narrowed eyes as he began to speak. . .

Beast Boy didn't even realize he was tapping his foot until Starfire carefully placed the tip of her boot over his offending foot. He glanced over at her and she gave him a small smile. "Sorry. . . " Beast Boy muttered. Starfire shook her head almost unnoticably and removed her boot from his foot. Robin cleared his throat and Beast Boy's attention was turned to him. "Okay. . . so I think the first thing that needs to be cleared up, is. . . well, pretty much everything." the leader said, to the surprise of his team. "Uh, Robin? Weren't you supposed to ask a question?" asked Beast Boy. Robin nodded, but said nothing. There was a pro-longed silence, in which every Titan seemed to think of their own question to ask. "Um, perhaps this would be easier if one of you asked a question at a time?" suggested Starfire meekly. The friends blinked at her. _We each get to ask a question? That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea. . ._ "That could work," said Raven, voicing Beast Boy's thoughts. There was another silence where the Titans seemed to decide who would ask a question first. "Why was that- that _thing _after you?" Beast Boy asked carefully. _The others may think that it's more important to know why Starfire tried to protect us the way she did, but we need to know _why _she had to protect us in the first place. _Everyone but Beast Boy and Starfire visibly tensed. Starfire met Beast Boy's gaze steadily. "It was a Gordanian being. I suppose it would be equivalent to your earthly 'police hounds'?" she said stopping, unsure of the correct phrase. "Close enough," assured Robin, with a small smile at the redhead, which went unnoticed by the reciever. "The beings, that I believe translated in your lanuage, would be called Glishvers hunt down escaped prisoners of the Gordanians. When we first met I told you that I was a prize of the Gordanians, but the distinction does not register with the Glishvers." Starfire finished, with a tone that made it clear that she was not going to tell them why she had been a prize. Beast Boy swallowed with difficulty and inclined his head slightly. Starfire smiled gratefully. . .

Cyborg hadn't said anything since he had sat down. He didn't know what he could say. Sure, he had questions. So many so that he felt dizzy, for they were spinning around in his mind. Cyborg watched Robin walk to the middle of the room, then switched to Starfire until the team leader started talking. After Robin failed to ask a question, he moved his gaze back to Starfire. When Starfire suggested they each ask one question, Cyborg carefully combed through all the questions he could come up with, choosing the one he felt was more important. This took so long that by the time he had shaken himself out of his reverie, Cyborg only heard the last part of Starfire's explanation. ". . . the distinction does not register with the Glishvers." Figuring that he could always play back the full answer later, Cyborg wasn't too concerned about missing her answer. After Starfire fell silent, Cyborg decided to ask his question before anybody else had a chance to. "Okay, so now we know why It was after you." Everyone jumped, obviousley surprised to hear him say anyhting. Starfire was the only one who kept looking in his direction, the others quickley directed their gazes back to Starfire. "Yes," she said softly. "I don't get why you didn't tell us about It." finished Cyborg. Starfire sighed softly, and looked around uneasily. Now, all eyes were on her. The others wanted to know the answer just as much as Cyborg. "If I had told you that a dangerous monster was planning to kill me, you would of insisted to protect me," Starfire explained wearily. "And, would that have been so bad?" asked Raven carefully. "Yes, for you would have been killed!" Starfire snapped uncharacteristically. Her friends shared a long look, one that did not go unnoticed by Starfire. "None of you may have been the Glishvers target, but if you had attempted to protect me It would have killed all of you also." she stated, calmer now. "But, you did tell us about It eventually. . ." mumbled Beast Boy, not meeting Starfire's gaze. "Because I had to. You had found me after I was attacked, and I had not been prepared to explain." she said coolly. "Wait, so you weren't expecting to survive?" burst out Robin, angry. "No." answered Starfire firmly, staring him straight in the eye(**mask, whatever**). There was yet another silence while the Titans digested this news(**I know, WAY too many silences**). . .

Raven watched Robin blink in amazement. Cyborg had made an involuntary movement, and Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven had felt herself twitch slightly as they heard Starfire confess that she had expected to die after being attacked by It. She had not been expecting that, none of them had. "Why did you think it would be best if we thought you were dead?" Raven asked, breaking the concrete silence. Starfire sighed again, this time louder and more obvious than before. "I admit that was an error of judgement on my part," she did not continue for a while, and the friends watched her with baited breath. "I convinced myself that it was for your benefit-" Here Robin interrupted with another angry out burst. "How would that be _for our benefit?_!" Starfire drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I thought it possible that Gordanian guards would come to earth searching for me, and I believed it would be safer if you could tell them truthfully that you thought me dead. I realize now that the real reason was not for any of your benefit at all." Starfire's voice trailed off, and she did not seem keen to continue. But Raven was going to get the full answer to her question, whether Starfire liked it or not. _If she doesn't want the others to know, maybe she's ashamed. Maybe she'll feel better about telling me if the boys won't overhear. _

_Starfire?_

_**Raven!**_

_So, if it wasn't for our benefit, than why did you pretend?_

_**I-I was afraid**_.

_Afraid? Of what? Us?_

_**I was afraid of answering your questions.**_

_But, why would you be afraid of answering-_

_**I did not want any of you to think less of me**_.

_Why would we think less of you? Just because a race of ugly aliens sent a monster after you? That's ridiculous._

Starfire looked over at Raven, and the two held each others' gazes. Starfire smiled at her empath friend, and Raven gave the smallest possible lift up the lips back at her. Beast Boy made a sound as if to interrupt whatever was going on between the girls, but Cyborg clamped a hand over his mouth.

_**I am sorry I doubted you, Raven.**_

_It's okay. Are you always this worried? Is that why you always act so happy, even if you're not?_

_**Perhaps I am always happy.**_

_I don't believe that._

_**Why not? The boys seem to.**_

_I thought you __were always happy, until we saw you fight It. Than I realized that you were just pretending._

"I do not always pretend." Starfire said outloud, startling Raven. She looked away from the Tamaranean's unwavering stare. Raven sensed the boys' mounting curiosity and confusion, so she took a deep breath and drew up her hood. The boys looked from Raven to Starfire, who had closed her eyes and seemed tired. "Okay. . . " said Beast Boy in confusion. . .

Robin knew that it was now his turn to ask a question. But which one? He didn't know whether to ask the leader-like questions, like; _Are there any more It monsters? Do they pose a threat to Earth? _Or to ask the questions a best friend would ask. _How did you survive the attack? Are you keeping any more secrets? . . . Will you stay with the team? With me? _Robin shook his head, now was not the time to think about his relationship with Starfire. Was it a relationship, though? It didn't matter. Right now, the team needed him to be a leader more than they needed him to be Starfire's best friend. "I believe it is your turn, Robin." He started, not expecting Starfire to address him. "Why did you protect us after you 'died'?" Robin asked. Starfire looked taken aback, but to her shock and slight anger, no one else did. "I-I do not understand," she stuttered, but Robin could not help but notice that she was avoiding direct eye contact. "I think you do, Star." he said, not liking the way Starfire kept looking around nervousley. "You wish to know why I continued to protect you, when I wanted you to believe I was dead?" Robin nodded. Starfire's eyes flashed, and for a second it seemed as if she would form her starbolts. But instead she made her hands into fists and jumped off the sofa. "_Why did I protect you?_" she hissed, scaring everbody slightly. "It just seems to me that if you _really _wanted to protect us, if you really wanted what was best for us, than you wouldn't have made us think you were dead." Robin explained, sounding a bit unsure of himself now. "I protected you because you were still my friends, regardless of whether you believed me dead or alive. Yes, I wanted what was best for all of you, and yes, I may have done so in the worst way, but I believed it to be for the best. I may have pretended to be dead for selfish reasons, _but that does not mean I wanted any of you to just give up!" _Starfire steamed, causing the sitting Titans to shrink back into their seats, and for Robin to take half a step back. Starfire remained angry for another minute or so, before she noticed the almost scared faces of her friends. Then she relaxed and looked down ashamed. "I am sorry." she whispered. Robin took a few tentative steps towards her, still uncertain of whether she was going to snap at him again. When she only grasped her left arm, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Starfire. We understand. But, please, try to see it from our point of view. We found you in the training room, unconscious, barely alive, and having no idea what attacked you. Then we spend days wondering if you were going to live, only to watch you be attacked by a-a monster right after you woke up. Then we thought you had _died, _and now you come back saying it was to protect us? It's difficult, Star." Robin told her softly. Starfire looked at each of her friends, all of whom were nodding in agreement. She took a deep breath and hid her face behind her hair. The Titans heard her take three shaky breaths, before she looked up, revealing an apologetic smile. . .

I knew I should not have snapped at my friends. But I had just been so shocked that Robin would think of asking me such a ridiculous question. Why did I protect them? Did they really question our friendship so much that they thought I did not care if they were injured? Was I really that bad of a friend? _Of course you are a bad friend! Robin was right. Real friends do not convince their friends they were dead. _I looked around at each of my friends, all of who were in agreement with what Robin had just said. I breathed deeply, not because of what was just said, but because I could not believe that the Titans were still my friends. I looked up once again, a smile on my face. "I see now. . . friends." I said, hesitating before calling them friends. Nervousley, I flicker my gaze between my four teammates. Thankfully, no one noticed my hesitation. "Now, I have a question for you." I told them. Beast Boy's mouth flopped open, and I had to resist the urge to giggle at his appearance. Raven, along with the others stared at me, only she had one eyebrow lifted. Robin's mask had furrowed in confusion, and as I looked over at Cyborg I was slightly worried to see the blank look he was giving me. I never expected Cyborg to be the one who took my absence the worst, so I felt as if I needed to do something to help. Since I was already standing, I took a few steps towards him, and sat in the small space that was between Cyborg and Beast Boy. The Titans followed my every move, but I ignored all of them but Cyborg. There was still a blank look in his eye, but I was relieved to see that he was not detached. "Cyborg?" I said softly, laying a hand on his arm. "What did you want to ask us, lil' lady?" he mumbled, looking away. I narrowed my eyes and felt them begin to glow. "I shall not ask until you look at me." I said forceably(**forgot how to spell**). Cyborg sighed and shifted in my direction. My hand slid off his arm, and my eyes lost their glow. "I am sorry," I whispered, aware that everyone was watching us. "You already apologised Star." Cyborg informed me, but with a slight smile. I smiled back, grateful that he was once again the Cyborg I knew. "Perhaps, but once did not seem to be enough." I giggled, forgetting the fact that Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were looking between us impatiently. "So what is it we can help ya with?" Cyborg inquired of me, finally inviting the others to join in the conversation. I lifted my hand to the barrier-gem around my neck, trailing my fingers back until I felt the clasp at the back of my neck. I slipped my fingernail down the clasp, releasing the gem which fell into my free hand. "This," I began, holding the green gem up in front of me. Already, moonlight was streaming through the wall length window, and it bounced off the gem. The moonlight fitted around every curve and side of the gem, making it clearly visible to my teammates. "It was originally a barrier. When I was first attacked, I was in this inbetween place. It was complete darkness, but the barrier-this gem- kept the darkness from me. It would flicker, sometimes bright, sometimes hard to see. Just before I woke up the barrier had shrunk to gem size. After I was no longer in that inbetween world, I thought it would disappear. But it did not. I am not sure what it does, or why it has appeared, but I believe it is the reason that I woke up after the first attack, and how I survived the second attack." I told my friends, not looking at them. I was too transfixed by the shining gem, which was now reflecting bright white rays across the room. A pale hand wrapped around the gem and lifted it out of my hand, tearing me from my fascination. Raven had hold of the gem and was inspecting it carefully. "Do you know what it is?" I asked her, desperate to know. "Maybe." she said idly, still examining it. I looked over at the boys, maybe they knew? But they shook their heads. "Raven? Do you know or not?" I asked kindly. "It seems like this gem is a magical one. I've heard rumors, read vague references in books about a gem like this. If someone is in imminent danger of death, and if they have unbreakably strong friendships, then this. . . _barrier _will appear, keeping them from death. You said it flickered? I believe that one could have the best friendships in the worlds, but if they themselves give up, accept the darkness, then not even the barrier will protect them." Raven explained to them, before turning to me. "You thought of giving up, didn't you?" she didn't say it accusingly, just concerned. I sighed and nodded. Raven handed the gem back to me, and told me to keep it safe in case I needed it again. "Hopefully you won't need it." said Cyborg. "You better not! It sucks having to think about it!" warned Beast Boy. I laughed at him. "I assure you Beast Boy, I have no plan to use the gem again." I assured him. He gave a dramatic sigh of relief and landed half lying on me. "Will more monsters come after you?" asked Robin. I swiveled my head around to look at him, and the smile slid off my face. "I can not say for sure. They might, or it is possible that the Gordanian's themselves shall come after me." I told him gravely. "But, Star, this time can you assure us that you'll _tell _us if you get hunted down again? Preferably _before _you're attacked?" Cyborg asked me seriosuley. I studied him for awhile, before saying, "Yes, Cyborg. I can assure of that." I was relieved that I could at least answer him that truthfully. "Well dudes, I'm going to bed. I need as much sleep as possible if I want my afternoon nap." Beast Boy stated, before yawning and leaving the room. "I think we all need some sleep, it's been a busy few days." said Robin, before smiling at me and following Beast Boy. The other two also departed, and though Raven asked if I was coming, I told her that I was going to stay for awhile. I sat in silence, lost in my own thoughts. I knew the Gordanians were not going to give up that easily. They would surely send another Glishver, or worse. But this time would be different. This time I would not fight alone.

**Okay. So that's that. Story is over. It's kinda sad. For weeks I've been dreaming up chapters for this story, and now. . . it's over. No more reviews. No more guilt over making readers wait. (Not sure how many readers actually cared about updates but whatever) Oh, and I feel like an idiot. Only yesturday I realized that all this time I've been spelling 'Tamaranean' wrong. It's actually 'Tamaranian'. Wow. Funnily enough, I HAVE been spelling 'Zinthos' right. Figures. Anyway, I hope I answered all the questions that needed answers, and if not. . . send the questions to me, and maybe I'll figure away to right them into the story. Unless I'm too lazy. :) To my readers who have been waiting for updates eargley, (there HAS to be a few right?) thank you, and I hope I didn't disappoint you. To those readers who maybe just found this story and read it in a few minutes, I hope you like it. If you liked this story, maybe you'll like my others!**


End file.
